


Feathered Hornets

by Puppetmaster13



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fire, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Fighting, Post-Marble Hornets, Psychosis, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: In Marble Hornets, everything seems to go to Hell as soon as Jay dies. So, what would happen if Jay survived? Or, better yet, if Tim and Brian saved him? Let's see how much things will change with Jay's survival.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Brian Thomas, Alex Kralie & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian & Timothy "Tim" W., Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Brian/Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Jay, Hoody & Masky, Hoody & Masky & Skully (Marble Hornets), Hoody & Skully (Marble Hornets), Hoody/Masky, Jay & Alex Kralie, Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay/Masky, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Masky & Skully (Marble Hornets), Masky/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Slender Man & Brian Thomas, Slender Man & Jay, Slender Man & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Slender Man & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Recovery

Jay groaned as he opened his eyes, only to shut them almost instantly. “Ugh, too bright..” he coughed, his chest seizing up in pain. Blinking rapidly, he opened his eyes once more to find himself laying on a ratty couch and covered with a thick blanket. Peeking underneath revealed that his entire torso was covered in bandages.  _ ‘Oh yeah… Alex shot me… _ ’ Jay’s thoughts screeched to a halt. _ ‘Wait, who found me?! Where-’ _ Glancing around, nothing seemed particularly familiar, and looked pretty worn down with age. Though, he did see his hoodie, free of blood, but obviously the same one (as he could see the bullet hole) hanging off of the back of a chair nearby. Kicking off the blanket, Jay attempted to walk over to the hoodie, keyword being attempted, as his vision swam, and he suddenly felt nauseous. 

He coughed, falling to his knees. The brunette clutched his torso, feeling blood soaking through the bandages and panicked. He shakilly grabbed onto the side of the couch and tried to pull himself up. His head felt like it was on fire, and that someone was repeatedly hitting him with a sledgehammer. Jay almost panicked when he suddenly felt a pair of arms help him up and onto the couch, but his vision was blurred. He could see a general shape of yellow and brown, and could partially make out two people talking, but he was quickly losing consciousness. 

When he awoke once more, his throat was dry, but he no longer felt like he was on fire, so he was counting it as a win. Jay tried to get up, but found one of his arms pinned by… Brian?! Quickly looking around, he saw Tim, also asleep, sitting on the chair. “W-wha-” He went into a coughing fit, waking both of them. He felt a cup of water pressed against his mouth, and he drank it gratefully. Blinking blearily at both Tim and Brian, he tilted his head confusedly. “W-what’s going on…?” He tried to stand, but Brian shook his head, gently pushing him back down to a sitting position. Tim sat back down in the chair, pulling it closer. “Sorry Jay, but you can’t move a lot right now. Alex’s bullet clipped part of your spleen, and you really shouldn’t be moving, pretty much at all, on your own until it heals ….” He looked guiltily at Jay’s bandaged form. If he had only arrived sooner….

“It-it’s not your fault T-Tim…” Apparently Jay had guessed what he had been thinking, and grabbed onto his hand with shaking hands. “I shouldn’t have t-trusted him…” Jay gave him a smile, which turned into a grimace of pain. Both Brian and Tim were instantly checking on Jay’s wound, causing him to blush, embarrassed. “Guys! I’m fine, really!” However, his protests were waved away by the taller/smaller males, who continued to check over his bruises and scrapes. Mid-check Jay’s stomach rumbled, and Tim left to fix them up some food. “Um, so… how have you been…?” Jay mentally smacked himself.  _ ‘Good going Jay! We all thought he was dead for a reason!’ _ But to his surprise, Brian simply chuckled and pointed to his head. Jay furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Still snickering, Brian made the motion of something in his ears and then cancelled it out. It took a few moments, but Jay got the gist of it. Apparently the Operator hadn’t been around lately. 

Though, this made Jay worry about something else. What if he brought the Operator right to them? They apparently hadn’t had any problems with him… them… it… for a while if both of them were able to think so clearly. But now that he had been brought here? What then? Would the Operator focus on them, or Alex? Jay was kicked from his thoughts by Tim coming back from where he assumed the kitchen was. “Sorry, we don’t have any real food at the moment, but here’s some cheesecake, if you’re okay with it?” Jay shook his head. “I think I’m too hungry to care at the moment…” Apparently that was the right thing to say as Tim’s face lit up and he sat down next to him with a slice in hand. “Here, you shouldn’t be moving.” Jay swore his face looked like a tomato as Tim fed him the slice of cheesecake, and Brian’s snickers weren’t helping with his embarrassment.

After eating, and an embarrassing trip to the bathroom, Jay was helped over to where a (obviously new) mattress was laid out onto the floor of a room. The paint was peeling off, like the other rooms, and the window was cracked, but it was still livable. And, if Jay was being honest, he was exhausted from even doing such a simple thing as walking through the house, and even then he was leaning on two others for help. Moments after he got comfortable, the mattress dipped down slightly as both Tim and Brian climbed under the covers next to him. Brian’s arms wrapped gently around his torso, and Tim clutched one of his arms in a vice-like grip, as though they were afraid he’d disappear. “Not goin’ an’where…” he slurred out sleepily, rapidly losing the half-hearted attempt at staying awake. As if in response, both of them tightened their hold on him causing his half-asleep mind to chuckle. Soon, the only sound heard from the building was the soft breathing and quiet snores of the three males, which was joined by the far-away sound of static…

_ He was _ standing in a ring of fog, bare feet almost completely unseen in the squishy moss. Jay almost laughed in dismay.  _ “Here we go again…” _ he muttered, looking around at the dark trees stretching up into the night sky and threatening to block out the only light of the moon. He ignored the flashlight on the ground, knowing it would be of no use. He had done this before in his dreams. He knew this game. And Jay knew he would always die at the end. It was the same thing every single damn night. (He wondered if the others experienced similar symptoms, but discarded the thought. They would have said something, right?) Pausing before the brick building that loomed before him, Jay turned, barely even flinching at the faceless head that filled his vision. This wasn’t real. It was a dream.

Though, this was the first time the dream-Operator hadn’t disappeared right away after he had turned around. Instead, its head tilted to the side, and it straightened up to its unnatural height of nine or ten feet, as though it was confused at his unafraid reaction. He snorted. If only it was that easy to take care of the real thing in reality. He walked past the entity, figuring it wasn’t going to move. He was wrong. Quicker than he could blink, a long, tentacle like limb seemingly comprised of solid shadows had pierced his shoulder, and began lifting him towards where its face would be. Coughing out a black liquid, Jay wondered if this was the part where he woke up. But it wasn’t. He stared into the creature’s blank head for what felt like hours, before everything seemingly began to melt away. Relief filled him and, feeling childish, he waved goodbye to the dream-creature as he began to wake up. Dreams and nightmares weren’t as scary as real-life. 

Jay opened his eyes slowly. Wherever he was, he felt… warm and safe…. Looking around in his immediate vicinity, he smiled softly. Brian and Tim were still asleep, and were still hugging him. He so wished he had his camera. Snuggling back under the covers, the brunette curled back up next to both males, almost humming. His injuries were a dull ache now, and outside this little bubble of warmth was chilly morning air, so he was content to simply lay there for a while longer. Soon though, his stomach voiced its refusal, waking Brian and Tim. “Hey Jay…” Tim grinned goofily, causing Jay to laugh. “That was an odd wake-up alarm!” Brian soon joined Jay in his laughter at those words. 

“Oh shit, we still need to get food!” Tim realized, flailing out of the covers. Within moments, he had grabbed his, mostly, clean yellow coat and was rushing around, looking for something. Jay blinked. “Um, do you want any help?” “Huh? No! No! You two should rest! I’ll go out and get some food. I just… have to find where I put my wallet…” Tim trailed off with an embarrassed laugh and continued to look around. Brian gave a cough and pointed to the top of a cubby in the corner, where Tim’s wallet innocently lay. “Thanks Brian! Uh, what would you two want?” Brian shrugged at Tim’s question, while Jay instantly said “Alcohol,  _ please _ ,” to no surprise. 

In the last week alone, Jay’s ex-friend had tried to kill him, he had continuously gotten stalked by the Operator, thrown off a bridge, thought that both Brian and Tim had died, twice, and hadn’t been able to shave, so he was getting some stubble, which itched. Tim nodded, adding it to his mental grocery list as he left. Jay sighed boredly as the sun slowly rose higher, rays of light filling the room. “So… where is here anyway? I mean, I get that we’re in a forest, but besides that, I got nothing,” he asked Brian who was playing tetris. Brian pointed to a crude map on the wall which showed they were actually not far from where Alex had shot him, barely even four miles away in fact. “Huh, I guess that’s why you found me so quickly…” 

Brian decided not to answer. He didn’t want to tell Jay that he had practically been stalking him and Tim, as that would be awkward to say the least. So he simply nodded before getting up and filling a cup of water from the rain collection system he had made a while back when he first began to hide out here to give to Jay, who had become flushed in the summer heatwave. “Oh shit! I can’t believe I forgot! Alex didn’t get the tapes, did he?” Jay’s eyes were wide with worry, but he visibly calmed when Brian opened a backpack to show all of the tapes that had been at Jay’s. “That’s goo… wait, why were you in my house?” Brian sighed at the question. *Alex shot you. We needed to bring your stuff to a safe place.* His answer seemed to satisfy the shorter male, and he was saved from answering any more awkward questions when Tim came in, carrying several bags of groceries, and a few bags of ice to fill their coolers. 

“Okay, I got some general camping stuff, about two pounds of canned food, some apples, milk, water bottles for emergencies, and some jerky. Oh yeah, I also grabbed a tarp in case it rains,” Tim listed off as he and Brian put the food either in the coolers or the shelves. “And I grabbed some McDonalds for, well I guess it’s brunch now.” With a flourish he presented several egg mcmuffins to the others and flopped down next to them, tearing into his own. “Oh yeah, Jay, your car is hidden about half a mile down south, ‘cause there was no way it was gonna make it up to here.” Jay sighed. “Well, it’s not like I’m able to use it at the moment anyway….” For a few moments the only sounds were the crinkling of the paper and the forest outside before Tim asked a seemingly random question. “Hey, y’know how the Operator seemingly drove Alex mad?” Receiving bemused nods, he continued, scratching his sideburns thoughtfully. “Well, what if that’s its goal? It’s killed before, yeah, but there were several times where we all should have been dead, but it didn’t kill us. What if the entire reason it keeps coming after us, isn’t to finish the job, so to speak, but make us do it to each other?” Silence. Absolute silence. Jay swore even the birds stopped singing for a moment. “That’s… fucked up… like, really fucked up…” Jay whimpered, clutching the purple plaid blanket to his chest.

“It’s just a theory, nothing too solid, but if it is its goal… I promise I’ll never hurt either of you,” Tim swore, followed by murmured agreement. “The fucker is gonna’ have to get us himself. We won’t play his sick game anymore.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Shouting could be heard as three figures raced off into the woods, an overweight man stopping just outside his doorway, huffing for breath. The three figures continued running through the trees, carrying several bags filled to the brim with food and supplies. Two of the figures wore hoodies, while the third wore a thick hoodless jacket. Despite their clothings’ bright colors, the trio were soon lost sight of in the dense summer foliage. As soon as they knew they were out of hearing range, they burst out laughing. “Oh my god did you see his face?!” Tim gasped, gripping his knees. “I wasn’t expecting the guy to come home early!” Jay giggled, thinking back to the scene. 

They had run out of food, and needed to save their money for gas, so all three had snuck into a well-off house to gather supplies. They had done it before, so they weren’t too worried, and the owner wasn’t due back until six, but the man got back to his home at three. When he had entered the house, he had had a completely stupefied look on his face. Thankfully Brian, Tim, and Jay had decided to wear their masks (and wasn’t that a surprise the first time!), so he didn’t see their faces. 

Brian chuckled, adjusting his grip on the backpack he carried filled to the brim with water bottles and canned food. Jay had slowly gotten more and more cheerful the longer he was away from Alex, and had been gaining a more healthy look to him. He wasn’t over his time around the Operator, none of them were, but they were slowly improving. Tim still lashed out violently at others, but he was working with it on a daily basis. Brian still woke up screaming sometimes, but he had the others there to comfort him. Jay still got stuck in his memories, becoming catatonic during bad ones, but Tim and Brian were there to pull him out. All three of them relied on each other to ground them to reality. 

Brian suddenly pulled them down from the ridge with a hiss. Their cabin was practically crawling with police and even a couple of dogs. Thankfully, the dogs were upwind, but if the wind changed the trio would be screwed. “Shit, when did they catch up?!” Tim hissed, Brian inwardly agreeing. The last time they had had problems with officers was several towns over when they had needed to get medication for both Tim and Brian. Brian had ended up clipping one of them on the knee as they had escaped, and had brought more police down on the group. They’d connected the trio of males to several robberies, break-ins, and general reports of masked people in the woods. It was the entire reason the three friends had begun to get most of their supplies from further and further away. Now though, it seemed as though their semi-permanent home had been found. “Head to the car,” Brian ordered, leading them silently away. If even one person caught sight of their bright-colored clothing, they’d be done for and locked up. 

They’d nearly made it when they heard a shout, and when Jay looked back he saw one of the officers with a dog on top of the hill they had been minutes before. “Run!” he hissed, dragging the others forward towards where they had hidden the car. More shouts, barking, and even a few gunshots followed them as they made their escape. Several bullets came close to them, but none managed to hit them, thankfully. “GOGOGOGO!” Tim practically leapt into the passenger seat, pulling Jay in behind him. Brian was already in and began gunning it out of there. “Shit!” He swerved to avoid an oncoming cop car as he pulled onto the highway. “At least we took a couple license plates, right?” Tim tried to joke, but only earned a pair of groans. “Not the time, got it.” “How’re we gonna’ lose them?! We’re only at half a tank!” Jay clung to the both of them, careful around Brian as he was driving. “We’ll think of something okay?” 

And so a chase ensued across the entire forest and highway. Within twenty minutes there were four police cars trying to block them in. “Turn left!” Tim suddenly said. “What?!” They were on a bridge. “The water’s deep enough to mostly submerge the car. If we do this right it’s pretty much faking our deaths. And if we die, we’re dead together, and it was on our own terms.” They were reaching the end of the bridge, and Brian had to make a split-second decision. Did he do it? Well, yes, he did. To the police's surprise the car suddenly took a sharp turn right off the bridge and into the river below. 

Jay clung tighter to the taller brunettes as water began to fill the car. “Don’t worry, as soon as the front is flooded, we can open the doors and let the current carry us. Don’t grab heavy supplies, and hold on to each other.” Brian advised. “Done this before?” Jay snarked back, his face void of color. “Oh _ yeah _ , tons of times.” Brian and Tim knew what he was doing. He was scared, but was covering it up. “Don’t be scared, we’ll be right here with you, kay? On three. One…” their grip on their bags and each other tightened. “Two…” The door was opened. “Three…!” They pushed out into the swirling current, and, almost instantly, was pulled down. The trio clung to each other and kicked out, trying to reach the surface for air. Their lungs burned and their muscles were quickly tiring. They weren’t going to make it. There was no way they’d make it… huh?!

Their heads suddenly broke the surface of a much slower river, much different from the rapids they were in before. Hell, even the trees and plant life looked different! However, they didn’t notice this. No, they all stared at the familiar, tall, faceless figure standing on a bank. That damned familiar ringing sound started, slowly increasing in noise. Tim’s body quickly became dead weight, followed by Jay’s. Brian attempted to keep all of their heads above water, but darkness was already creeping along his vision like the black tendrils creeping towards them. The ringing, static-like noise got louder and louder, until finally, Brian’s eyes rolled back and his consciousness fled.

  
  
  


He (was it a he? It had been too long to tell) looked down at the three who had continuously evaded him over and over again. His head tilted to the side as he observed them caught within his tendrils. They were shivering, though that could have been from being soaked to the bone from river water, and even subconsciously tried to get closer to each other. He made an odd (terrifying really) cooing noise towards the mortals and set them down onto the grassy ground. There was no escape from this realm. If they survived, they survived, and should they die, well, there was no problem with that as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who i t could be! Just kidding, we all know who it is! ;P


End file.
